Rea Safaia
Rea Safaia (レア=サファイア, Safaia Rea) is a wandering Mage located around the Hargeon area; reknowned for her beauty and power as the "Ultimate Queen". She is also a powerful Take Over mage. She is a former member of the Dark Guild the Shadow Remnants, however, is currently a member of the Independent Akatsuki Guild. Appearance Rea is a very attractive young girl, with a slender figure, large golden eyes, and long flowing blue hair which is tied into a ponytail at the very back. Her hair usually has two strands of hair extended from the top of her brow, resembling the antenna of a butterfly. Her wardrobe is usually her uniform consisting of black tights, a dark green skirt with a brown trim, a navy blue blazer and a light blue bow tie. It is extremely rare to see Rea in casual clothes. It is somehow known that she prefers to wear black colored clothes. Personality Rea is a very cheerful, peppy person, a girl who constantly loves to drink tea, if it is on the road or in a restaurant. However, when irked, Rea is not always that cheerful, as she can sometimes be rude, angry or jealous if things do not go her way. She is also a girl who is wise with words and can talk manipulatively to another which they see it as annoyance. Rea is new to everything including her emotions, she has a very child-like personality that can make her seem naïve, emotional, energetic, and sometimes gullible due to the fact that she has not had that long to interact with other people. Other than that, Rea enjoys hanging around other people with similar interests, noting that people who are not are "not on the same wavelength" as her, leading to her viewing most people as inanimate objects. It is noted that because of this attitude towards other people, she can be seen as rather 'alien' and a strange girl. However, she seems to ignore these words, and focuses on making friends with 'real people'. She is also a smart and clever girl, having knowledge about the magical world, which she uses to her advantage multiple times. Rea thinks highly of herself also as a very intelligent person. When she doesn't know someone's name, she will address them as "boy" or "girl". She is also extremely skilled at sports, though more often than not she doesn't seem to like playing them. History Rea Safaia was born on July, X761 to her mother and father; whose names Rea claims to have all but forgotten. Sadly, her parents were heavily in debt by then; and because of this, she was tasked with child labor because of the desperate situation of her poor parents. In her own words, "My father was a drunkard. My mother was a whore. Both were despicable human beings—ridding myself of them was a huge relief." Because of their attitudes, Rea was the victim of violent abuse since her early years—slowly she would feel a dark force grow inside of her soul, allowing her hatred towards her parents to slowly manifest. She had absolutely no form of education, being a naïve little girl through most of her childhood and teenage years. Seeking even more Jewels, her parents sold her daily as a child prostitute, making her perform all sorts of degrading and disgusting raunchy acts. This was only a further downward spiral; as Rea found herself attempting to commit suicide more than once. As her parents attempted to actually sell her as a slave to a Dark Guild once day; that was the time that Rea snapped; her magic awoke as she impaled both of her parents through the heart using Flame Burst without a shred of remorse. As she ran away, she came upon the being known as Valdios, who sensed the same aching heart with her. He decided to take her on as a pupil and taught her everything he knew; before he allowed her to use Take Over on him; but before that, he wiped her memories of her parents, so she could remain relatively stable as possible. Synopsis Equipment Nobara (野薔薇, Wild Rose): Nobara is the name of Rea's scythe; it is a hybrid between a Scythe and a Rifle; it is a special piece of equipment compared to her other weapons, which are armaments for the Magus Killer that can simply be bought and replaced at any time. Nobara is something that cannot be bought with money that represents Rea completely. It is a one of a kind weapon only for her use that she has favored on many battlefields. It is used in conjunction with Origin Bullets, which are special bullets that utilize the power of Rea's soul to its fullest extent by actualizing it within a target. The bullets were created from her first and second ribs on both sides being cut off, extracted from her body, ground into dust, condensed with a craft to preserve her soul, and sealed within sixty-six bullets as their core. In order to effectively use it in melee combat, Rea must fire a shot immediately before a swing to increase the power of her attacks. Nobara can fold up tightly for easy portability and is stored underneath Rea's cloak, at her waist. Although Nobara can fold into the form of a gun, which bears a small resemblance to a shotgun, it does not have to be in that form to fire. Nobara is a highly advanced technological piece of equipment, being able to freely transform from its compacted self, to its gun mode, to a full Scythe in a short time. As its name dictates, its color is rose-red with black trims. The weapon appears to have two separate types of ammunition. When Rea reloads, she can be seen inserting a magazine with a cross etched on it. Her subsequent attacks and movements are significantly more powerful than those with the “regular” ammunition, likely due to the shots themselves being much more powerful, increasing her speed through the increased recoil of each shot. Nobara is customized with a fourteen inch rifled barrel made for hunting specifications and fitted for .30-06 Springfield bullets. The cartridge of the bullet has a bottleneck structure, and its size and power level on an entirely different level from a handgun bullet. The .30-06 is 10% stronger than the .308 Winchester rifle bullet, and even surpasses the hand cannon class of a Magnum bullet. Interestingly, Nobara occasionally transforms its blade back while using this ammo. This form largely resembles the traditional war-scythe, a combat modified version of the old scythes. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Master Scythe Specialist: Handling a scythe is where Rea excels by far. She is able to pick up and swing a scythe with ease, an uncommon weapon used in battle, with enough force to cut through a body and her melee attacks are incredibly strong; able to cleave through steel with a single swing that rends the metal asunder. She is able to slice away at her opponents with blurring speed. She is able to spin Nobara with exemplary skill and power even without the recoil ability, and executes chain attacks often. Her style focuses on being aggressive, fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces, characterized by acrobatics, such as somersaults and leaping strikes, both for attack and defense, with Rea unleashing fast, powerful strikes from multiple directions; she is capable of using her speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort, and she prefers to wield her scythe with her left hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains hanging. Her precision is even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of her scythe; as well as produce shockwaves from her strikes to intercept enemy attacks. What should be noted is that Rea is ambidextrous, meaning that she can effectively utilize any of her hands which are gripping her scythe predominantly and still retain a similar level of strength and ability. However, she can also shift the strength of each swinging arm, in order to throw off an opponent's initial deductions; as mindgames are a prominent part of her fighting style. She is capable of utilizing her incredible swiftness for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort; just one twirl of her scythe is more than powerful enough to effortlessly slice an opponent, even if they are far away. Rea is quite adept at blocking while her offense is capable of great precision. She also uses the weapon itself as a platform from which to attack, as shown when she laid down completely on the handle of her scythe while firing at opponents. What is interesting to note is that Rea uses the recoil from the shots of her scythe to augment the speed and force of her strikes exponentially; to the point of being nearly invincible with her weapon of choice. Her defenses when blocking with her scythe are like a wall, and her offense is capable of tremendous precision; utilizing evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them; it was stated that due her skill, her scythe is a "danger zone"; and if her foe even so much as touches this "zone", they will be obliterated in a few moments. *'Sōren Ryūgashō' (爪連龍牙昇, Connecting Nail, Ascending Dragon Fang): Rea's basic attack with her scythe; the move turns the head of the scythe into a crescent moon shape. Normally, this attack is used to send a single wave attack along the ground towards the enemy but there are other variations of the move, and it has a purifying effect to it, this aspect of the attack makes it an effective move to use even against immortal opponents. Due to her intimacy with her scythe's inner workings, Rea is able to effortlessly change the size and direction of the attack, as well as pour more power into the attack in order to increase the damage it inflicts. Rea can also separate the attack into several sections and utilize them for multi-directional onslaughts. This attack enables Rea to assault things which are out of her scythe's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and Rea has mastered this ability to the point that it can cut through barriers of magical energy. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Extremely deadly if she is supposed to battle in close-quarters, Rea has created her own style of hand-to-hand combat, known as the Niten Ichi-ryū (二天一流, "Two Heavens As One" style); which focuses on hitting the opponent's vital areas over and over for maximum damage output. Rea is extremely graceful in battle, often utilizing elegant twirls, flips, and spins to gain an advantage over her opponent. Her attacks possess several magnitudes worth of impressive swiftness and power, leaving absolutely zero time for her foes to attempt to futilely counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless in the rare occasion that she enables this rare chance to occur, and very few are able to match her in sheer skill. She can sufficiently deflect others' attacks and unleash her own blows, also being highly knowledgeable in counterattacking. She prefers to bombard her opponent with a flurry of bone-shattering kicks delivered at breakneck speeds, though she will occasionally throw in a punch or two for good measure. Rea is extremely fast in her deliverance of blows, leading her to be quite the pint-sized powerhouse. High Strength: Contrary to her particularly lean frame, Rea possesses an incredulous amount of strength. It is indicated to have been within her for her entire life, and even as a child, she could perform superhuman feats with particular ease, and no real control. After years of training, she grasped onto a level of finesse which allowed him to effortlessly fight hand-to-hand, altering her level of strength to create thin shockwaves of air that cleanly cut through anything they come in contact with. Furthermore; she shows the ability to pulverize large boulders and the like with a single strike, while others marvel at the level of strength she possesses. She is capable of injuring an opponent greatly with her bare hands and has been able to stop the punch of an opponent with her own. She is also able to lift an enormous boulder by sheer force of will, impressing even the Magic Council. Incredible Speed: Rea's natural speed, like her hand-to-hand skills, is top-notch. Thanks to her naturally lithe frame as well as her impressive leg strength, she is able to re-appear and disappear in a flash of light; often attacking from all directions at a rapid pace; often, even high level mages have a difficult time keeping up with Rea's moments as she bombards them with barrage after barrage of masterful spellcasting and lightning-esque speed. She is stated to move at a speed which nears breaking the sound barrier, and she often augments her physical blows by the velocity at which she is moving at. She is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range, evading attacks even from Dragon Slayers. She moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know her movements until after she has made them and is skilled enough in her movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. *'Recoil Boost': Rea appears to be extremely quick to begin with, but due to her small stature, her already high agility is further increased by utilizing her weapon's recoil. Only a few times does an opponent come close to touching her, but she either dodges or blocks the oncoming attacks. In addition to using her weapon's recoil to make her more deadly in melee, Rea also uses it to increase her maneuverability. With regular ammunition, Rea is able to disengage from close quarters to fight at range, or rapidly jump from range to close with an enemy, but with more powerful ammunition, Rea is able to use Nobara to propel herself directionally with very great speed, and then rotate herself axially in midair to execute a devastating spinning slash attack. Low Durability: Unfortunately, for all her tremendous power and speed, Rea's defensive capabilities are sub-par. While she can barely withstand blows from weaker-level attacks, a significantly powerful attack from an opponent such as Gildarts Clive will cause her to unfurl like paper without fail. Because she is naturally squishy, Rea has quite a bit of trouble standing up to high-powered attacks and the like. She has self-admitted, that in the terms of a close-range brawl, masters would easily overwhelm her. This is why she prefers to fight at long range, as nothing can harm her from a distance. Even so, in a straight up battle, she is capable of sustaining numerous blows which are middle-tier in power while dealing out powerful magical blasts in retaliation. Magical Abilities Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic allows Rea to infuse her body with the elemental power of fire. With this, Rea is capable of unleashing fiery damage with every blow, giving all of her attacks extra power; and this enables her attacks to possess homing properties. These flames can also act in the capacity of a rocket booster, allowing Rea to fly if perpetually launched in the opposite direction. The flames which appear around her eyes are connected to her emotions and appear mainly when she is angry. Rea can also change the properties (such as heat, smell, and taste) of her flames for different effects, which corresponds with a different flame color and generates them by first summoning a Magic circle with her hands, from which the flames soar outwards. *'Samādhi Fire' (三昧火, Zanmaika): A powerful branch of Fire Magic; it allows Rea to generate and control wind enhanced flames when she is in her Valdios form. Rea has described this technique as the pinnacle of elemental combination. While fire can normally be enhanced in terms of heat and destructive potential with wind, Rea takes this combination to the next level by infusing her fire magic with wind before her techniques are completely formed. This allows her flames to inherently possess a much greater level of fuel than normal fire magic, raising their temperature considerably. Furthermore, such a combination, when performed by just any individual, would result in an explosive combination that would be nearly impossible to control. Rea, on the other hand, possesses the unique ability to manipulate flames outside of the realm of simple fire magic spells. This allows her to maintain the concentration of her combination flames, allowing them to build up an unnaturally high level of heat in the process. While the completion of this technique is quite costly the result are blindingly white flames which possess heat beyond what can be countered with wind enhanced water techniques, easily melting sand into glass. **'Flare Burst' (はじけるほのお, Hajikeru Honō): Rea releases a stream of fire from her hand, which shoots into the air. The flames then form a ball of fire, which then bursts, sending multiple streaks of fire at the opponent, raining down as if they were shooting stars, causing havoc. This energy is then expelled in the form of flames, whether spewed orally as a roaring stream of intense might or launched via the hands as an explosive burst easily capable of rending through solid rock. The flames of this technique can be guided in more complex paths. This permits this technique to bypass simple barriers and attack from alternative angles, maximizing the efficiency of Rea's magical power and cutting off the opponent's from escaping. **'Interdiction' (禁止, Kinshi): Interdiction begins with the kneading of magical power within Rea's body, as typical of the elemental magic, and surrounds Rea's selected fist in roaring flames. Because the magical power is being released through her pores, the flames do not burn her skin. The flames are generally delivered as a devastating punch that deals aggressive burns; though the magical current could be deviated and engulf other body parts for a sleight of fiery blows. **'Bed of Coal' (炭層, Tansō): Rea stomps or places her hand on a surface in order to channel a significant amount of fire across said material. She has demonstrated that this technique allows her to convert areas of land into fiery wastes, incapable of being crossed on foot without being consumed in flames. Therefore, this technique is often employed as a tactical procedure to route enemy groups as she desires. **'Incendiary Clone' (発火分身, Hakka Bunshin): Rea makes a duplicate of herself that is infused with fire magic during its creation. Like other physical clones this technique can interact with the environment to perform tasks that Rea is unwilling or unable to do. Conversely, when this clone is destroyed it reverts into a mass of flames. If the aforementioned destruction is due to an individual other than the one who performed the clone the flames will hone in on the individual's magic signature, engulfing them in a dangerous blaze. This clone is especially useful against opponent's utilizing melee attacks, who will likely be unable escape the flames. Take Over (テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Rea's primary magic is Take Over. It is also what gave her the epithet Armored Blaster; as it is the name of her special form. Take Over allows Rea to, essentially, "take over" the power of a creature or person and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of Rea; sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. One can only "take over" the power of beings that they truly "know"; though thankfully, Rea's absorption of Valdios allows her to use his full power. When using her Take Over, Rea calls upon Valdios and draws the power of it's soul out of her magical energy, projecting it outwards, before binding it to her own soul with Take Over, assimilating its power and fusing it with her own to activate the transformation. Rea is a master of her own style of Take Over taught to her by Valdios. Her Take Over additionally allows her to record and seal a monster's body part she has touched into her right arm, gaining the ability to subsequently transform her arm into that of the creature. Transformations seem to take place by tearing Rea's clothes off and covering her bare arm (or her entire body) with many flat, square-shaped plates, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part. While she has the potential to utilize many other forms, she chooses not to, as she believes that her basic form is enough—and in most cases, it surely is. * 'Full Body Take Over: Valdios (ヴァルディオス, Barudiosu): In her Valdios form, she wears a bathing suit dark-blue piece with her arms fully covered, as are her legs. Her entire front is exposed, except for her lower region, and the exact center of her breast. Around each wrist is a glowing golden ring segment, while at her neck, hips, feet, and on top of the glove is a glowing green circle. Upon her arms and legs are mecha-style pieces of armor; armored arms and legs that are mostly black and gray in texture. Her legs have mechanical boots attached that have side plating, and black claw-like "feet". On her ears are two spiked, black earpieces which work similar to receptors. Lastly, attached to her back are mechanical wings that work more like boosters; opening up when preparing to fly. In this form, Rea's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and durability dramatically increase and her magic becomes more powerful. Rea can harness the natural energy within her which has become flames, turning it into an extension of her body, which increases the reach of her attacks; though, any time that she harnesses natural energy, it appears as- and has the properties of- fire, and Rea is capable of sensing the magic around her. As Valdios was hailed as a god of fire, Rea has access to Flame God Slayer Magic in this form. **'Flame God Slayer Magic' (火炎の滅神魔法, Kaen no Metsujin Mahō): Flame God Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of God Slayer Magic that utilizes fire. Flame God Slayer Magic incorporates the element of fire into Rea's body, allowing her to produce black flames from various parts of her body, which are mostly used as a means for offense. Rea is also able to consume external sources of fire in order to replenish her strength and rid herself of fatigue, thereby making her immune to fire-based attacks. In addition, God Flames do not burn. Rather, they have been described to be more like halberds that destroy everything in their path. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Such fire seems to have a “blunt” effect to it, seemingly causing hitting damage alongside burnings. The jet-black flames of Flame God Slayer Magic, said to be "the fires from hell" that are as hot as the sun, ignite at the focus of wherever Rea throws her hands, allowing her to guide her attacks with simple physical movements. The flames are capable of burning through mostly anything in their path, even smothering regular fire spells with ease. The flames cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods; though they do burn very slowly, giving the opponents a chance to remove the affected clothing or body part. ***'Flame God's Bellow' (炎神の怒号, Enjin no Dogō): The basic "howl" technique of the God Slayer Magic line; now adapted for the use of the Flame God Slayer; despite it being the very first technique she learned, it is extraordinarily powerful. With this technique, Rea generates black flames in her mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area that is before her. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the flames burn them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping Rea's following attack. Rea is capable of moving her head around as she sets up this attack, utilizing it in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly before her. Unlike many other Dragon Slayers or God Slayers, Flame God's Bellow can be used without the need for particular preparations, something which makes it notably faster to use, though it does slightly decrease the strength of the attack. ***'Flame God's Kagutsuchi' (炎神のカグツチ Enjin no Kagutsuchi): When preparing to utilize this spell, Rea spreads her arms and legs, taking upon a 'star' formation; from there, she focuses her magical energy to the center of her body, which expands outwards—the moment that it leaves her body, it is converted into the black flames of Valdios, giving it enormous destructive properties as it fully materializes as in the form of a gigantic sphere of black flame which surrounds her body. This sphere possesses both offensive and defensive properties; when it is used as a shield, Flame God's Kagutsuchi can incinerate any attack that comes into contact with it—if the attack is a weapon, it can easily melt the weapon in a matter of moments. The attack covers a rather short-range; though it is highly powerful, capable of knocking the foe back a considerable distance and smothering other Fire Magic spells in the incredible intensity of the flames. "Kagutsuchi" is a fire god deity of Japan who burned his mother to death when she gave birth to him. ***'Flame God's Iron Fist' (炎神の鉄拳, Enjin no Tekken): This is Rea's signature technique; to activate it, she creates a wave of fire and focuses it around one of her fists; from there, she punches forward with extreme force; launching the flames as a column of fire at her target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several buildings in a single shot; but up-close, it can inflict sheer blunt damage in addition to being burnt by the flames. This attack can be used from short to long range. Rea can increase the striking reach of the column of fire by 'charging up' by means of first repeatedly swinging her punching arm around before using the spinning force to release the flames, and to maximize the hitting power. Finally, the attack can also be performed with both of Rea's hands at once. ***'Flame God's Claw' (炎神の鉤爪, Enjin no Kagitsume): A powerful speed-boosting technique; Rea ignites her feet with black flames and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, with the flames greatly augmenting the power of said kick. She can also create flames from the feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing the user to jet-propel in any direction she desires. This makes it easier for her to get close to opponents that she wishes to engage in close combat. She can utilize this technique to the extent that she can appear to be in several places at once and take down several opponents in mere seconds. Rea can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. Upon activation of this technique, Rea's feet make a booming sound, which opponents can use as a warning signal. Rea can also combine the jet-propulsion capabilities of Flame God's Claw for use with other techniques. ***'Flame God's Supper' (炎神の晩餐 Enjin no Bansan): An attack where Rea claps her hands down to launch mouth-shaped attack of black flames at her foe(s) to trap them in the black flames to turn them into ashes. It has been stated that while Rea does indeed known this spell, she has rarely, if ever used it, due to the other Flame God Slayer who uses it, with her considering him absolute garbage. Additionally, as this technique requires that Rea not only conjure and shape the flames, but manipulate the technique remotely, its usage is incredibly limited and is rarely witnessed. ***'Flame God's Flame Song' (炎神の炎放歌, Enjin no Enhōka): Rea compresses a large amount of magical energy built up inside her body and changes it into a multitude of dragon head-shaped black fireballs. She then skillfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks her opponent. Even outside of the attack range, its power and reliability are stressed. The flames have a high temperature, as they can create an upward movement of air currents which in turn can give rise to thunder clouds. Rea fire off several flames in succession and anyone caught in the technique could potentially be reduced to ashes. The dragon head flames are known to lock-on to the target from the very moment that they are formed; and when launched, they chase down the target, going to extreme lengths to reach them and bombard them fiercely. The dragon head flames seem to become more powerful the longer that they are out; and as a result, the explosion will be grander when they make contact with the enemy. The name of this technique is somewhat of a pun; the "hōka" (放歌) part of the technique's name is a pun on "hōka" (放火), which means "arson". ***'Flame God's Force of Fire' (炎神の火勢, Enjin no Kasei): Rea directs her dominate hand towards and intended target and releases a small wave of fire that begins from a spark from her finger tip. Despite the initial size of the flame upon contact with a target the fire will rapidly expand in order to engulf the target. This technique can instead be commanded to explode on contact with a target with a surprising force. This technique is commonly performed indirectly, launching the flames into the sky before it is commanded towards a target below. Additionally, it has been demonstrated that the flames of this technique can be guided in more complex paths, due to Rea's enormous skill in using it. This technique requires a high level of magical control, and it requires Rea to take a deep breath before performing it. This is due to drawbacks such as increasing her heart rate unnecessarily or potentially inhaling an airborne poison. **'God Slayer's Secret Art' (滅神奥義, Metsujin Ōgi): The ultimate techniques of a God Slayer. ***'Blazing Sprouting Destruction Edge' (火芽破滅刃, Kamehameha): This is the strongest technique of the Flame God Slayer; by drawing magic into the palms of her hands, Rea is able to expel an streaming, powerful beam of black flame. Rea can change the direction of it willingly to hit a target in any position that she wishes; in addition, along with its astounding destructive power, the attack has a delayed effect if the initial blast should fail, wherein the target will be blasted by residual effects left over by the beam. While not as overwhelming as the initial blast, the after-effect can catch foes off guard. This technique is noted to be incredibly powerful; and the explosion caused by the attack causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors. The technique is a pun on the Kamehameha of Dragon Ball Z, which is normally かめはめ波 "Turtle Destruction Wave" with different kanji 火芽破滅刃 to make it "Blazing Sprouting Destruction Edge". Trivia Category:Characters Category:AnimeQueen9112 Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Category:Wandering Mage Category:Akatsuki Category:Shadow Remnants Category:Former Dark Mage